This invention relates generally to aquariums and, more particularly, to a display aquarium for individual small fish such as Siamese fighting fish, or Betta.
Display aquariums for small fish, such as Bettas, goldfish, and guppies typically consist of a transparent container closed on the bottom and having a removable lid. With aquariums of this type, frequent water changes are required since there is no filtration. The water changes are usually accomplished by removing the lid and pouring water out of the top of the enclosure. The problem with this technique is that it is difficult to pour the water out without losing the fish. Also, the majority of the fish waste is at the bottom of the enclosure, and by pouring the water out of the container, the relatively top clean water is replaced, but not the dirty water.
An object of the present invention is to provide a display aquarium for small fish in which water can be easily replaced without fear of losing the fish and which, simultaneously, enables removal of the waste accumulated at the bottom of the tank.
Another object is to provide a display aquarium for small fish which is stackable.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects are obtained-by a display aquarium for Betta and other small fish which is a transparent housing having an open top and a bottom wall in which is formed a through hole and means for opening and closing the through hole to allow for controlled draining of water and accumulated waste from the aquarium.
In a preferred embodiment of the display aquarium of the present invention, a filter grid is provided on the bottom of the aquarium for supporting waste-adsorbing beads or the like and which provides a space under the filter grid for waste to accumulate.
In another embodiment of the display aquarium of the present invention, a ridge, depression or channel is formed on the lid of the display aquarium and a rim having a shape corresponding to the shape of the ridge, depression or channel and which is engageable therewith is provided on the bottom wall of the aquarium so that two or more of the display aquariums can be stacked on one another.